Prehistoric Heart
by KH freak 813
Summary: First of five one-shots gifted to Kingdom Infinity. A Kingdom Hearts x Dinosaucers crossover. Takes place during KH II. The trio landed in Earth's Junction during their quest to find their friends. However, they make new ones and have more adventures along the way!


Hello readers! Congratulations to **Kingdom Infinity** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of The Merging of Realms as well as my profile! This is the first of five one-shots dedicated to him!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

**Kingdom Infinity** came up with this world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or Dinosaucers. They belong to their respective owners. Some of the dialogue of the characters from Earth's Junction belongs to the episode 'Eggs Marks the Spot'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"What is this world?!"

A crimson craft hovered downward, slowly descending into the mass of trees below. The glass dome atop the structure popped open, allowing an alabaster duck who bore an orange bill which complimented webbed feet below ebon pupils encased in azure corneas that were lighter than the cerulean uniform and beret he wore, a tall pooch clad in a golden cap above a verdant sweater underneath a grey vest over beige capris, and a boy who supported caramel locks which pointed in every direction over oceanic hues above a sable jacket obscuring a gainsboro shirt that matched baggy shorts contrasting with onyx sneakers paired with yellow to exit the contraption.

"I mean, we couldn't even land _normally_!" The avian continued his rant. "We actually had to _drop_ into...what is this place called again?"

"Earth's Junction." The human replied. "Now could you _please_ stop complaining?!"

"Yeah," the dog seconded, "that's just how this location works; after all we _have_ to follow its laws!"

"Great thinking!" The brunet praised.

The mentioned suddenly paused, pointing toward the sky. "What is that?!" His companions followed his gaze.

Suddenly, a complex vehicle appeared, grounding itself right next to the trio's ride. Under the cover of night, it was almost undetectable. Upon opening, the passengers emerged. "Wow! The land of kangaroos and koalas! We're really in Australia!" A boy with tan skin, black locks, and an orange and white sleeveless jacket with a contrasting shirt announced.

A girl with blond hair and a similar outfit stepped behind him. "What did you expect? Mars?"

Three more creatures appeared. The first was green all over with a bluish mask covering its curved face. The figure was adorning a brownish outfit with teal outlines, an orange belt looping around its waist. A large spine stood out of its back. The second was similar to the former except it had a dark brown hue which prevailed throughout its entire body. It wore a teal jacket that opened up to a lighter vest complete with matching gloves and a helmet. The third was drastically different from the other two; it was pink with a sharp bill. Furry extensions littered the top of its head and neck as azure feathers grew from thin arms. The enigma wore a suit that matched its color.

"Who are you?!" The lad questioned as he spotted the newcomers.

The female placed her hands on her hips, the party turning to face the speaker as well. "Who are _you_?"

"Oh, I'm Sora." The brunet pointed to himself.

"Donald!" The fowl exclaimed.

"Name's Goofy!" The canine waved.

"We're here on a mission to find our friends." The spiked explained. "We've been looking all over for them."

"Don't worry; you can trust us!" The dog grinned.

"Yeah!"

"He's right." The leader reassured.

The maiden giggled. "I'm Sara Spencer and this is my partner, David." She pointed at the raven. "We're the Secret Scouts." The lassie then gestured to the creatures. "He's Allo." She referred to the Allosaurus. "He's Dimetro." She faced the Dimetrodon. "And she's Teryx." She beamed at the Archeopteryx. "They're the Dinosaucers."

"Nice to meet you." The caramel greeted.

"We return the sentiment, but we're busy right now." The herbivorous carnivore pointed to a bunch of bushes. "We'll talk more there." The eight hurried toward the foliage, concealing themselves within it immediately.

"They're holding the eggs in the veterinary science building. Teryx, you better fly over and see if you can find it." The alpha commanded. The rosette obliged, taking off.

The green dinosaur turned to face the other. "Just what is this 'veterinary science'?"

"It's the study of animals and how to keep them healthy." The girl explained the concept to him.

The creature gasped in shock. "_Animals_?! They're keeping the Pteranodon eggs in with _animals_?"

She shrugged as she continued. "Well...yeah. I mean, people who do not know about Dinosaucers don't know any better."

"What are you talking about?!" The poultry demanded.

The honcho gazed at the inquirer. "A team of scientists took a bunch of Pteranodon eggs they had excavated and are keeping them here for research."

"It's better for them to go to Reptilon so they can be raised in a proper environment." His partner voiced.

"What's that?" The hound pondered. "Your home planet?"

"Yeah."

"Teryx is back!" The boy pointed out as the flying dinosaur returned.

"I found the building! Follow me!" The winged figure took off again, her companions following.

"Wait!" At the brunet's call, the group ceased. A swarm of Heartless surrounded the area, glaring menacingly at their prey.

"We can't let these things get away!" The padrone declared. Just as he was about to step forward, the stranger held an arm out.

"It's okay; we can handle this!" He summoned a unique blade that bore teeth craved into a crown which was at the opposite side of a guard shrouded in a yellow coating that ended in a link which held a mouse-like head. "Go on ahead; we'll join you!"

"Come on!" The downy exclaimed as he extracted a wooden wand characterized by a carving of an azure mage. "Just go!"

"We'll be fine!" The biped called upon a silver shield distinguished by an ebon crest resembling the chain on his comrade's sword, throwing it at an enemy.

The leader nodded, waving his companions over. "We have to hurry or else we'll be too late!" The group ran into the outgrowth, disappearing from the scene.

Once their forms were out of sight, the trio turned back to face the swarm. The sapien tsked. "Here too?!"

"There's no escaping from these buggers!" The bird growled.

"Then let's get rid of them!" The guardian declared, buckler in front of him as he charged into the mass.

"He's right! Attack!" The keybearer swung his épée, bashing a stray Shadow. He landed a flurry of strikes, finishing it off in a deadly combo that eliminated a vast number of its kin as spheres of light obliterated the foes.

"Behind you!" A Soldier rushed toward the boy, claws tearing at the space ahead of it. The defender threw his zealot, stopping the Emblem short before it was finished off by a jolt of Thundaga.

"I got it!" The sorcerer lifted his wand, surrounding the summoner in a raging Firaga. A Blue Rhapsody became the victim of the blaze, perishing in the inferno. A Red Nocturne attempted to ambush him only to be struck with a Blizzaga, freezing to death. Coming the the wizard's aid, the knight spun, whirling rapidly. A bunch of Heartless were caught within the tornado, allowing the caster to finish them off via electrocution through another bolt.

An endless wave of Heartless materialized spontaneously, forcing the trio into a corner. "THERE'S TOO MANY!" The duck shrieked, clearly frustrated.

"Aw, don't give up!" The pooch reassured. "We still have a plan!"

"Yeah! Come on!" The boy dashed on ahead, bashing a Crimson Jazz with his rapier. The dog followed shortly afterwards, blasting golden orbs from his palms.

"Ah yeah!" Their friend aided them, surrounding himself in azure spheres which exploded upon impact. The enemies were trapped within the onslaught, completely unable to counter.

"Light!" The leader preformed a flip, rejoining his companions. The three held up their weapons, ensnaring the foes within a blinding swirl of radiance.

"I got it!" The luminescence tore the monsters apart, ending their lives instantly.

Once the light had faded, the field was revealed to be clear of the pests. The sorcerer jumped for joy. "Oh boy!"

The dog joined his partner in celebrating. "Yeah!"

"There's no time!" Sora shouted, cutting them short. "We still have to help them!"

* * *

The foreigners entered a different spot amidst the expansive forest, scanning the location for their newest friends.

"Over there!" The canine pointed to the sought.

"Hey—"

"Shh!" The avian held a finger to his lips, silencing the boy.

The natives came across a ruddy Hadrosaurus wearing a silver uniform, an orange Ankylosaurus clad in a gainsboro sark, and a burnt Pterodactyl adorning a maroon suit that matched a facial cover. The dimetrodon lashed out on the grounded, halting them short. "Gotcha!"

"Oh no you don't!" The villains ran off only to be within the rosy's reach.

"Oh yes I do!" She snatched what appeared to be an incubator containing eight dark green ovals with a beige camouflage pattern surrounding each of them from the henchman's grasp with her beak, pushed them with her feet, and continued flying, staying out of their range.

Unexpectedly, the evil aviator swooped in and conflicted with the carrier before snatching the device. "What just happened?!" The brunet demanded, arms crossed.

"The Tyrannos just stole the Pteranodon eggs!" The honcho explained.

"Thanks for helping us out earlier, but we need your assistance once more!" The Dimetrodon pleaded.

"No problem!" The human declared, pumping his fist determinedly.

"Then let's go already!" The blond shouted, running after the thieves.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Quack! Come back here you thief-asaurus!" The three came into a plated T-Rex's line of sight.

He followed their movements with his eyes. "Terribly Dactyl! Anklyo! Quackpot?!"

"There they are!" The raven gestured toward the antagonists who were near a menacing ship that had just landed. "After them!"

The two land-based Dinosaucers ran past the tyrant. "You'll pay for this Genghis Rex!" The verdant swore with a fist in the air.

Upon hearing the beating of wings, the arrival ducked just in time to avoid being hit by Teryx. She turned back to face him. "Don't try to stop me Genghis Rex!"

David was the next to move, stepping on the malignant and sending him crashing onto the terrain. "Come back here you egg-knapper!" The girl tailed her comrade, jumping on the villain's head and running forward as if nothing happened.

"We won't let you get away!" The bird inadvertently stomped on the miscreant, waddling ahead.

"Stop!" The knight crushed the hurt underneath his lengthy soles.

"You won't get away with this!" The keybearer was the last to advance, slamming the victim into the dirt as he stepped past.

The stampeded picked himself up angrily. "Somebody needs to take charge here, and I think that's going to be me!" He went after the group, enraged at the maltreatment he had just received.

* * *

"I think he went this way." Both groups approached the suspected tree. "Give us those Pteranodon eggs!" The Allosaurus commanded.

"Yeah, you have no right to have them!" The sable accused, his buddies immediately backing them up.

"Give them back, you big palookas!"

"This isn't right!"

"Never, we need them!" The alpha protested.

The lassie stepped in. "For what? Slaves?"

"Well, what are you going to do with them?" The fearsome challenged.

The leader exchanged a glance with the kid before giving a resolute reply. "Take them back to Reptilon and enroll them in nursery school where they will have a chance to learn."

"Over here!" Upon hearing that voice, everyone hid. "I heard voices behind the oak tree. Come on!" A woman who had beige locks arranged cleanly over rectangular lenses all above a professional lab coat came into view. The arguers stood absolutely still as the scientists scanned the area.

A piercing roar echoed throughout the expanse, scaring the researchers off. "W-What was that?!" The fowl stuttered.

"Look!" The hound stared at the source, the others following his gaze. A humongous beast spontaneously materialized, the razor-sharp talons paired with vampiric wings which poked out of a blotched shell making the behemoth appear even more menacing as beady eyes positioned on a jagged snout reeking of darkness that branched from the seamless exoskeleton shone cryptically. An enigmatic insignia graced its chest, giving away what it was.

"Hearsaurus!" The travelers exclaimed simultaneously, each extracting their respective weapons.

"I'll save you little cousins!" The Pterosaur took off from his perch, fleeing from the scene.

"Teryx, after him!" The adressed complied, chasing their target.

"Oh no you don't!" The Hadrosaurus retrieved a remote from his pocket, set to press the button.

"On no _you_ don't!" The mage lifted his staff, casting a spell. The opposers immediately fell asleep, collapsing into a heap.

"Go after Terrible Dactyl!" The caramel commanded. "We'll take care of the Heartless!"

"Stop the bad guy!"

"Rescue those eggs!"

The padrone nodded appreciatively. "Thank you. You are doing a _great_ thing for the Dinosaucers." Allo turned his attention back to his subordinates. "Let's go!"

"We appreciate your assistance." Dimetro stated.

Sara smiled. "Thanks for doing this!"

"You guys are the best!" The boy declared.

"No problem!" The trinity saluted the protagonists as they retreated into the foilage.

Once the group had went out of sight, the heros returned their attention to the Emblem before them.

"Charge!" The brunet sprinted, quickly closing in on the abomination. The creature beat its limbs, manifesting a torrential gale which swept at them.

"I got it!" The magician shot down a Thundaga, halting the adversary's movements before the defender zoomed in, riding his shield. The knight knocked the ellipse down, causing it to flail in an attempt to regain balance. Using the opportunity to his advantage, the keybearer leapt onto the endotherm's back. The nemesis attempted to shake him off, somersaulting rapidly only to be bashed onto the ground by a devestating blow. Taking the chance, the three surrounded the foe. The downed pecked at them swiftly in order to prevent them from going near but to no avail; the fighters skillfully evaded each strike, landing heavy damage and cracking its cover.

"Alright!" The avian cheered.

"Don't be too sure..." At the protector's hint, he glanced at the enemy. The feral flapped its limbs, spawning a myriad of ovules with each stroke. Upon landing, the objects hatched, revealing tiny feet and mandibles from the membranes.

"Oh great!" The wizard groaned.

The shielded gasped. "Peeplings?!" The mentioned wobbled over to the allies, hammering them with their beaks.

"OWW!" The feathered screamed. "I'VE HAD IT!" He surrounded himself with a Firaga, obliterating some only for them to be immediately replaced by even more pests. "AGAIN?!" The caster set off a chain explosion, the sparks eradicating many but to no avail; they spawned faster than they could be killed. The infestation swarmed the slayers, slugging them repeatedly. "THIS IS TOO ANNOYING!"

"I have an idea!" The complainer gazed at the human expectantly. "I can call Simba to get rid of these buggers, but I'll need both of your power!"

"Fine by me!" The poultry instantaneously confirmed.

"I'll help!" The mammal agreed.

"Okay!" The boy took out a silver trinket signified by a paw print in the midst of the gem. "Give me strength!" He clasped his fingers around the surface, generating a brilliant radiance from the amulet. Immediately, the party vanished, a grand lion bearing a full mane which highlighted crimson eyes above a grand jaw all on a majestic form taking their place. "It's good to see you, Simba!"

The feline grinned at the caller. "It's good to see you too. What do you need me for?"

The child quirked his head toward the nuisances. "You see those _things_? I need your might in order to annihilate them!"

The leo smirked. "No problem." The male gathered energy, standing absolutely still as he grew stronger. After a few moments, he roared loudly, the resulting resonance eliminating a vast number.

"Again!" The carnivore complied, bellowing once more. He then pounced, swiping at the targets with his hooks before spinning, tearing them apart as he rotated. "Great job!" The summoner joined in, unleashing deadly combos onto the fry. The echoing cries continued to stun the minions as the blade tore them apart.

Once all the underlings were killed, the cherub petted the cat's head. "Thank you!"

The ruler beamed. "No problem!" He then vanished, the partners reappearing.

The billed frantically scanned his surroundings. "They're gone!"

"Thanks to Simba."

"We still have the boss to vanquish though!" The soldier pointed at the main enemy.

"Right!"

The Heartless became airborne, spitting eggs at its prey whilst swooping down. "Like I'll let you!" The magus mustered all of his mana, raining down a maelstrom of bolts onto the denizen to paralyze it and incinerate the projectiles.

The fencer glanced at the defender. "Let's do this!" His comrade nodded, getting into position as their remaining friend disappeared. The anthropoid held out his buckler which was repeatedly socked by the sword, the zealot rebounding off the calcium surface. The ancient was rendered immobile as both offenses were hurled at it, keeping it from dropping onto the ground. The two finally finished up, the tyke carrying the other who lain perfectly still. "Take this!" After moments of charging, the held was fired, rocketing toward the imitator. The Hearsaurus perished as the knight smashed through its shell, its possession flying out of its chest as the body disappeared within a blinding flash.

As the utilized came back, the sapien sighed in relief. "It's finally over..."

"I see that you defeated it." The bunch stepped out of the foliage, incubator in tow. "Our mission was a success; all eight Pteranodons hatched and will be sent to Reptilon shortly."

The Tyrannos suddenly awoke, the enchantment wearing off. "We'll beat you some day!" Genghis Rex swore, shaking his fist before retreating, his accomplices following.

The alpha smiled at the trio. "Your deeds were so great, I hereby name you honorary Secret Scouts."

"Really?!"

"Yep." The leader reached into his pocket, scooping out three rings. "Here you go; you each get one."

"Yay!" Just as the onyx was about to take hold of an accessory, it suddenly glowed. The group gaped, in awe as the band ascended slowly. The chosen summoned his blade, holding it out in front if himself right when an overwhelming radiance overtook the space, forcing the bystanders to cover their eyes.

Once the shine had lessened, the blond crossed her arms. "What was that?"

The keybearer stared at her seriously. "A new gate has opened."

"Huh?"

"He means that we have to go now." The duck clarified.

"We still have to look for our friends."

"Oh." The indigenous looked down sadly.

"Don't worry! We'll come and visit!" The pooch reassured.

"Really?!" David grinned.

"Really."

"Wait!" All eyes were directed to the dog. "Where are the eggs?!"

The honcho smiled fondly. "There's right here." He opened the device, revealing a septet of healthy newborns who chirped constantly.

"Aww!"

"Hey!" The downy cried out. "There's only seven!"

The Archaeopteryx chuckled. "The last one is safe and sound. We settled things and let's just say that everything will be alright."

Donald pointed upward, gasping at what he saw. "Woah!" Terrible Dactyl soared high in the sky, a little chick resting on his back.

The flier stared at his passenger. "I will take you to Reptilon little cousin...in a while." He suddenly began vocalizing. "Hush, little sporter...don't you cry. Uncle Terrible's going to sing you a lullaby..." The caretaker hummed a soothing tune as he rose toward the bright full moon.

"Aw, how sweet!" Goofy giggled, content by the touching scene.

Sora beamed, folding his arms behind his head. "It's great that we managed to do something good here!"

The three watched until the pterodactyl disappeared into the distance, smiles on all of their faces.

* * *

Heartless: Shadow, Soldier, Blue Rhaspordy, Crimson Jazz, Hearsaurus, Peepling (both are made up by me)

How was it, **Kingdom Infinity**? I'm sorry for taking so long, but I've been quite busy lately! If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit! But please keep in mind that this is the first story that I've_ever_ included Sora, Donald, and Goofy in so don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! (**:**

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
